Cars and Hormones
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot* Thanks to her pregnancy hormones Chelsea has been jealous that her husband has been spending time with his car more than her, so much that she started thinking extreme thoughts. Can he calm her down? Sheamus/OC


_Me: Hey guys I am FINALLY back (Sorta) with a new oneshot! :D Sorry I've been away for so long but work has been killing me, Sheamus being injured again has given me less inspiration and I've been distracted with Pokémon lol. Yeah...lol But I read a friend's poem about Sheamus and his DeLorean plus seen a clip from My Strange Addictions I've gotten an idea for this oneshot. Anyway Chelsea and Joslin belong to me, and if you flame this story in anyway you will be blocked or your review won't even show up. Enjoy everyone :D Also there's a hint of a BDSM relationship at the end, just a hint ;)_

"Dude you've been out there with that DeLorean for HOURS come watch TV with me!" Chelsea yelled from the living room which was close to the garage.

"I'll be there in a few!" Stephen said as he polished it.

"You said that THREE HOURS Ago! You know what fuck it!" Chelsea yelled as she turned up the TV and Stephen rolled his eyes. It was her pregnancy hormones again he thought.

"_Can't wait until the little bugger comes out." _Stephen thought as polished the DeLorean some more.

"He is such an ASS!" Chelsea yelled angrily for him to hear as she watched whatever was on TV which happened to be an episode of My Strange Addiction. "Well I can laugh at whatever stupid addiction they're showing today." She said as they showed a guy in a relationship with his car.

"Gross and that's a dude car too." Chelsea laughed. "Shouldn't talk but still." She laughed then she thought of something. "Stephen would never…would he?" She asked herself looking at the door that leads to the garage.

"_No he can't be in a relationship with that DeLorean! I'm just freaking out! Why am I all of a sudden, I never did before!" _Chelsea thought as she grabbed the house phone and called her best friend Joslin.

"_Yo it's Joslin."_

"I have a problem." Chelsea said.

"_I see your problem, how about you take a drive with myself and Fergal (Finn Balor)." _Joslin suggested.

"Fergal driving?" Chelsea asked.

"_More like I'm teaching him to." _Joslin smiled.

"Yeah no way in hell he'll ever get his American license with you teaching him." Chelsea said sounding annoyed.

"_Like Dusty was any better?" _Joslin asked.

"….Good point now can we get to my problem please?" Chelsea asked curling up on the couch.

"_Dr. Joslin is in the house." _Joslin smiled.

"Well I was watching My Strange Addiction and well…."

"_You're addicted to snorting ketchup!" _Joslin suggested.

"No." Chelsea said annoyed.

"_You like to use mustard as a lotion!" _Joslin suggested again.

"NO!" Chelsea yelled annoyed.

"_You and Stephen are addicted to using hot sauce as a lubrication!" _Joslin suggested and Chelsea heard Fergal laugh in the background.

"I will appear at the end of your bed tonight with a knife!" Chelsea yelled angrily and annoyed.

"_Ok ok calm down psycho prego I was just messing around!" _Joslin said in defense.

"Uh huh." Chelsea said. "Anyway I was watching the episode where the guy was dating his car and….I think Stephen has feelings for that DeLorean." She said as she whispered the second part.

"_Chelsea I seriously think you're overreacting." _Joslin said. _"There is NO way in hell Stephen would ever have feelings for that car…sex with the car however I don't doubt."_

"Not helping!" Chelsea hissed.

"_Ok ok calm down Chelsea." _Joslin said. _"I was just joking sheesh! Stephen would never do that ok? I really think you're overreacting." _

"I hope so." Chelsea said as she sighed. "Thanks Jos." She said hanging up then looking at the door. _"Won't hurt to look." _She said getting up. "Man I can't wait until March, then it'll be time for you to come out." She smiled at her stomach then went to the garage door and opened it and heard rock music play and Stephen polishing the DeLorean and she went and hid behind one of the cars and watched him.

"There you go all nice and shiny." Stephen smiled as Chelsea rolled her eyes. "You know I think I should take you for a spin, I'm sure Chelsea wouldn't mind." He smiled as Chelsea rolled her eyes again and tried sneaking back in the living room but she almost tripped on something and held on to something and Stephen noticed and ran over to her.

"Are you ok love?" Stephen asked holding her up and sounding extremely worried about her.

"Yeah." Chelsea said using Stephen for balance as he sat her down on the DeLorean.

"Why were you hiding?" Stephen asked.

"Well….I was watching a show about weird addictions and well….this one guy had a relationship with his car…..even sexually and…." Chelsea struggled to say as she got cut off.

"And you thought I was having sex with the DeLorean right?" Stephen asked as he started laughing.

"Yes and don't judge me!" Chelsea yelled as she turned red. "You've been spending more time with this car than me lately and when I watched that episode I just thought that!"

"Chelsea Chelsea Chelsea calm down!" Stephen said sitting next to her and hugging her and rubbing her back. "No matter what you are always first in my life, you and our unborn baby here." He smiled at her as he rubbed her stomach and she smiled a bit. "I will never be in a relationship with a car, I swear on Stu's life." He said.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled a bit as she held in her laugher.

"Although there is one way I will have sex with a car." Stephen said.

"Oh god no." Chelsea whined.

"Only one way and that's with you on top of it and I'm doing you." Stephen smirked at her as he got on top of her.

"Are you coming on to me?" Chelsea asked as she smirked a bit.

"Maybe." Stephen smirked as their lips were inches away from each other.

"What's stopping you?" Chelsea asked smirking as Stephen kissed her.

"Nothing." Stephen smirked as he started kissing her and she gladly returned the kiss and made it passionate then he pinned her hands above her head and started kissing her neck some more then went and took off her tank top and smirked.

"No Bra?" He asked.

"Didn't feel like wearing one." Chelsea said turning red as he starting caressing her right breast.

"You know I think your boobs have gotten a bit bigger." He said as he smirked some more.

"H…ha…have…..have not!" Chelsea said getting nervous and turning red.

"I think they have." Stephen smirked as he started sucking on the right nipple and playing with her left one and Chelsea lightly moaned then he switched nipples and started rubbing her stomach a bit and she moaned at that and squirmed a bit.

"Stephen…that feels amazing…" Chelsea moaned as he sucked on her left breast some more then he went and softly kissed her stomach a couple of times.

"Sorry sweetheart your mom and I are going to do some very nasty adult stuff so if you can cover your ears that would be appreciated." Stephen mumbled on her stomach.

"Oh my god Stephen don't tell her that!" Chelsea burst out laughing.

"Why not? I don't want her being scared for life with all our moaning." Stephen said as he softly laughed.

"Should have told her that last month when we were in Ireland." Chelsea laughed.

"Sorry." Stephen said as he slipped off her Slippers, Sweatpants and Underwear and started rubbing on her.

"Uggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh." Chelsea moaned as she wanted to grab a hold of something but Stephen held her down.

"I gotcha Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he rubbed her some more and she struggled.

"Soooooo good babe." Chelsea moaned as Stephen went down and started licking her. "Oh yes!" She moaned some more as he licked her some more then he started sucking on her and she started screaming. "Yes yes yes!" She yelled as she played with her breasts and he sucked on her. "Oh god I'm cumming!" She yelled as Stephen stopped and took off his shirt and slipped off his shoes.

"You're too slow!" Chelsea whined as Stephen took off his jeans and boxers and held her down and entered her.

"You were saying?" Stephen asked as he started moving.

"Never mind." Chelsea moaned as Stephen moved some more. "I love you Stephen." She moaned.

"I love you too Chelsea, no matter how your evil hormones make you feel." Stephen said as he moved some more.

"Master….please….harder….faster!" Chelsea managed to get out as Stephen started pounding into her and she screamed as he went as hard and fast as he could.

"Stephen…I'm about to…cum!" Chelsea yelled after a bit.

"Wait on me. I'm almost there!" Stephen moaned with every thrust. "Ok now!" He yelled after a few and the two screamed each other's names and came.

"Oh god…." Chelsea panted as Stephen pulled out and laid next to her panting.

"Never thought…..sex on the hood of the DeLorean…would be…..so hot." Stephen panted.

"Me either…." Chelsea panted as she turned to look at him. "Carry me to our room?"

"Sure but after nap time you're helping me polish the hood, no if ands or buts about it." Stephen said as he got up and picked her up bridal style and they walked up to their room.

"Yes Master." Chelsea smiled as they went to their room for a nap.

_Me: Pregnancy hormones am I right? Lol (Can't really speak since I was never pregnant but I do have friends who were and are pregnant) Just glad Stephen isn't like that lol. And I'm glad he was able to calm Chelsea down lol. Read and Review Everyone! :D_


End file.
